<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Night by Asami_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431473">Wedding Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T'>Asami_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Insults, F/F, Hair-pulling, Honeymoon, Lesbian Sex, Nabiki Tendou Is Horny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Wives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:03:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nabiki is very eager, and very nervous, for her wedding night. She knows her wife will rock her world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nabiki had known for a very long time that she wasn’t straight. Oh, she had her dalliances, pursuing little boys with both hands if they had something in exchange, cheap faux-romance draped in material things. But she’d always known she was a little… <em>bit different</em>.</p><p>But here she was—in her wedding suite bathroom, slowly shucking off a western bridal gown. Her wife was waiting in the next room with all the eager anticipation of a newly-wed. She’d always known that her wife was so very shy when it came to sex.</p><p>The few times she’d approached her about it before marriage, it had been a quiet refusal, saying that she never felt comfortable doing it, but promised, hell or high-water, their wedding night, that they would finally know each other <em>that way</em>.</p><p>It had been a little bit frustrating, but she understood it was a special thing that her wife never wanted to surrender to one night of silly passion. This was more important, the all-important moment where they consummated their union as wives.</p><p>Nabiki felt a little flush and light-headed at the thought-- all those supple curves, the gentle slope of her wife’s breast, and her gentle, calloused fingers…<em> all that was hers now</em>, and it would always be hers. She’d won the greatest prize on Earth, a wife who knew just how to touch her in the right way to send the tingling electricity up her spine that made her muscles weak and her brain blank out.</p><p>She didn’t know how she’d gotten this far, frankly.</p><p>The dream of this day had danced in her mind for the months they had been planning their eventual wedding-- a wedding planned in spite of meddlesome parents wanting different circumstances, different people, different means to an end. Glancing down at the strap-on she was mounting, she was envisioning those hot summer nights where she had dreamed of lifting her wife’s round, beautiful ass into the air and fucking her until she screamed her throat raw-- shouting her name and begging her for sweet sweet relief.</p><p>And then she’d gladly let her wife do the same-- she’d had just as many fantasies down that beautiful road. Her wife’s firm hands pinning her down, roughly grabbing her breasts, bending her over the end of the bed, over her lap…</p><p>Nabiki had no doubts she was already <em>very</em> well-lubricated for her wife to reciprocate later tonight. She could tell by the intense, pooling heat in her abdomen and the slick feeling between her legs that she was already ready to go to town, if only she could fasten <em>this fucking strap-on</em>, god damnit…</p><p>She wondered if her wife had ever dreamed of a night like this-- of having her mount her and fuck her until she was seeing stars.</p><p>Then again, the last thing she’d seen before she’d disappeared into the bathroom was her wife gently slipping her hands underneath her dress and into her panties, a very clear target in mind, and <em>oh </em>would that image stay with Nabiki for years to come. Her delicious, <em>amazing</em> wife in purest white, rubbing one out like a common whore.</p><p>But they were both like that—so controlled and placid in public, unshakable and unbreakable, and then… behind closed doors, the inhibitions were left behind and they went to town on each other like animals in heat.</p><p>It made her feel so fucking good. Her wife was absolutely amazing. They’d never had sex, sure, but she’d spent enough time watching her wife masturbate to know just how hot she made her. Even ice cubes couldn’t tame the fire on her cheeks when her wife took her panties off and flashed her like that.</p><p>But Nabiki found herself attracted to more than just her wife’s pussy. Oh, so much more. Her deceptively soft, yet toned stomach, the gentle curve of her hips, her brilliant, pert nipples-- her rippling arm muscles that could bench-press a fucking semi-truck, her pouty lips, cute nose, and wonderful, beautiful eyes.</p><p>Every inch of her wife was perfect in her eyes, and Nabiki wondered when she’d become so soft and gooey where her wife was concerned. Maybe it was just all the time they’d spent together, becoming better people. Maybe it was all the good things she’d seen her wife do on the journey from A to B-- and maybe it was just her finally deciding she wanted love and appreciation in a way she’d never had before.</p><p>She was so madly, hopelessly, futilely in love with her wife, and her wife’s lovely, yet amelodic voice. When her wife spoke her name, either in pleasure or in happiness, it sent shivers down Nabiki’s spine.</p><p>Finally getting the fucking strap-on fastened around her waist, she gently opened the door and traipsed in, looking very much her usual stoic persona—though the warmth in her cheeks, smile on her face, and glimmer of mischief in her eyes betrayed it.</p><p>“Oh, darling?” she called out. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Nabiki finally caught sight of her wife sitting on the bed on her knees, spread wide open, her hands gently rubbing at her pussy. Her wife’s brilliant blue eyes were bright with lust.</p><p>“Oh, Nabiki, you look amazing,” she said, her throat dry.</p><p>“Oh, baby, you’re so wet, aren’t you?” Nabiki cooed, gently walking up to the bed and climbing onto it, pushing her wife over onto her back. “Let me see.”</p><p>Her wife was indeed soaking wet.</p><p>“How many times did you come while you were waiting for me, baby?” Nabiki asked.</p><p>“F-four times,” her wife panted. “Please, Nabiki, fuck me, I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Such impatience!” Nabiki gasped. “You made me wait far too long, baby, now you’ll have to wait a little while longer,”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” her wife murmured. Nabiki gently pressed her hand to her wife’s pussy and gently slipped a finger in. Her wife shuddered and Nabiki cooed again.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you? You’re such a <em>slut</em>, but you’re my slut, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Mmm, <em>yes,</em>” her wife said, through grit teeth.</p><p>She gently withdrew her digit from her wife and gently slipped in the strap-on. It wasn’t anything fancy or overly large, she knew her wife was still not very comfortable with penetration, and was willing to take it easy for her sake.</p><p>“You like it, don’t you?” Nabiki asked as she took it gently at first-- back and forth.</p><p>Her wife grunted in agreement, and Nabiki cooed again.</p><p>“You’ll have to say it, baby. Does it make you feel good?”</p><p>“Yes,” her wife said. “Yes!”</p><p>“I’ve got so many things for you to try, baby,” Nabiki said gently, whispering into her wife’s ear, causing said wife to shudder again.</p><p>She picked up the pace of her thrusting, going a little harder, pulling her wife’s legs apart further.</p><p>“Oh- my- fucking- god,” her wife cried out. “Don’t- fucking- stop!”</p><p>“Come on, baby—you’ve done it four times, do it a fifth for me. Be a good girl and come for me,” Nabiki said.</p><p>That was exactly the trick that did it, and she felt her wife’s body tense up before she let out a loud cry and went slack. Nabiki pulled out and pulled her wife up to a sitting position.</p><p>“Did I do good, or did I do good?” Nabiki asked with a grin.</p><p>“You did… amazing,” her wife said, sweat glistening all over her body.</p><p>“Thank you,” Nabiki said with a bright grin, before gently tugging the strap-on loose and kissing her wife deeply, slipping her tongue in just to let her know just how much she loved her.</p><p>However, as Nabiki lost herself in her wife’s lips, she felt as sudden tug against her hair, and felt a sharp quiver in her abdomen as her wife pulled her away from her lips.</p><p>“Ah-ha, now it seems it’s your turn. And I know just what you like, you little slut,” her wife said, sending another wave of electricity up Nabiki’s limbs.</p><p>“Assume the position,” her wife instructed.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Nabiki squeaked as she allowed her wife to pull her into her lap. She then felt a very sharp blow against her raised ass, letting out a loud squeak of pleasure.</p><p>“Naughty little sluts get the paddle, but you knew that didn’t you? You <em>tease,</em>” her wife hissed playfully, landing another sharp blow on Nabiki’s ass.</p><p>After a couple more rough blows, Nabiki’s ass was now bright red and so very irritated—she knew she wouldn’t be able to sit down properly for days, and that thought <em>just made her even more horny god fuck damnit.</em></p><p>Her wife traced her fingers along the curve of her asscheek, causing the stinging burn to turn into an almost unpleasant tingle.</p><p>Her wife almost gently lifted her up off her lap and lay her on her back. Nabiki felt a little faint at how strong her wife was as she was lifted up and tugged towards the love of her life. Her wife then spread her legs apart and slipped her tongue into her wet pussy, soliciting another sharp yelp from Nabiki. </p><p>As her wife deftly slipped her tongue around into <em>just the right places</em>, Nabiki grabbed fistfuls of her wife’s hair and held on tight as she rode multiple climaxes in a row.</p><p>“Holy shit,” she murmured as her wife let her drop back onto the bed.</p><p>Her wife started chuckling before grabbing a tube of cream. “I’m glad I could satisfy you, Nabs-- want me to give you some ointment so you’re not too smarting later?”</p><p>Nabiki shooed the offer away. “I just wanna cuddle right now, if you don’t mind. A bit of ass pain is nothing,”</p><p>“I aim to please,” her wife said softly, gently wrapping her strong arms around Nabiki and holding her close.</p><p>“I think I liked that,” Nabiki said primly. “How’d you get so good at… that?”</p><p>“Oh, well, Shampoo gave me some tips,” her wife said with a smirk. “Told me I should try to write my name in kanji—she said that it made Akane go absolutely mad the last time she tried it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Nabiki said, blushing. “That would work, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“Mmhm,” her wife said happily.</p><p>“Any other kinks you wanna try?” Nabiki asked.</p><p>“Well, you mentioned you were interested in bondage. I think all the camping I’ve done in my life might make that a little fun. What do you think about me tying you up and fucking you with a strap-on?”</p><p>Nabiki felt a little twinge. “Oh, I think <em>I’d like that a lot.</em> What about you?”</p><p>“The hair-pulling thing is nice—so is praise, but um, I think maybe next time you could try… biting?”</p><p>“Ooh, how hard?”</p><p>“Surprise me, I think… however hard you need to make me scream,” her wife said mischievously, grinning ear to ear.</p><p>“Mmm,” Nabiki said, leaning into her wife as her wife gently fondled her breasts. “Are you trying to get me off again?”</p><p>“Maybe, is that illegal?” her wife asked with a smirk. “Your nipples are perfectly round and they’re very hard right now, so that tells me you’d be welcoming of another round.”</p><p>“I think I could go for a little something light this time,” Nabiki said.</p><p>“How about this?” Her wife asked gently. Nabiki felt her wife continuing to gently massage her nipple while she felt a new hand gently rubbing at her pussy. Instead of the burning passionate heat she’d had earlier, this was an incredibly pleasant erotic tingle.</p><p>“Oh, that’s good,” Nabiki purred, melting into her wife. “No effort needed to – ah! – get off…”</p><p>“Once I get you off again, I was thinking maybe we could have a nice relaxing bath together. Tomorrow, perhaps we go down to the shoreline? I know you’re into public sex, and I think I know just the place down by the pier where we can have a little fun…”</p><p>“Oh my god, you wouldn’t?”</p><p>“Aren’t I the queen of lacking no feminine modesty? I’ll fuck you anywhere and whenever you want me too, Nabs. You just have to say the word and I’ll be ready to bend your delicious ass over my knee. I wonder if you’ll be able to keep quiet?” Her wife said, voice full of mirth—it was to nobody’s surprise that the gentle whisper in her ears brought her to come once again, soaking her wife’s hand in her come.</p><p>Her wife withdrew her hand and gently licked it clean, before winking at her.</p><p>“Shall we retire to the bath now, Nabiki?”</p><p>“Oh, Ranma. Please. I think I’m fucked out. You’re amazing.”</p><p>“Well, you know my motto: Ranma Saotome never loses.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you won-- god, I don’t think I can walk,” Nabiki moaned.</p><p>“How about we just cuddle instead?” Ranma asked cheekily. “We’ll bathe later.”</p><p>“Music to my ears, baby,” Nabiki said, flopping down on the bed, snuggling into Ranma’s naked body. “I love you,”</p><p>“Love you too, Nabs,” Ranma said warmly, before turning out the light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed some shameless fucking porn. Bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>